


Cassolette

by spyder_m



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyder_m/pseuds/spyder_m
Summary: Taken from an OTP prompt generator: "Juvia always wears Gray’s clothes. Gray ends up saying ‘keep it’ cause Juvia looks so cute. But Gray is steadily running out clothes."





	Cassolette

Gray studied Juvia closely, the warm smile she wore marred by a furrow in her brow. While she appreciated his attentive gaze; a shift from his usual, detached manner; she wasn't entirely sure of the reason behind it.

Clearing his throat, Gray opened his mouth, only for it to close abruptly once more.

Whatever was on his mind, he seemed to be having difficulty expressing it; thinking on how to choose his words carefully.

Heat rose in Juvia's cheeks, as a thought struck her.

_C- Could this be a confession?_ She wondered, wild imagination carrying her away. _What should Juvia do?_

"Isn't that my shirt?" Gray asked eventually, eyeing the familiar white button-up she was wearing.

The mortified gasp broke that from Juvia's lips as her face blossomed pink was all the answer Gray needed.

Though, with the way the material sagged well over her thighs, it was obvious the shirt was several sizes too large for her; covering the guild mark she normally displayed proudly. It would have been pointless for her to deny.

He didn't care to admit it out loud, but the sight was actually quite endearing; the white paired well with the blue Juvia favoured.

"My apologies, Gray-sama," Juvia mumbled, her hands clasping the hem of his shirt, moving to pull it off. "Juvia was doing laundry, and there was nothing else for her to wear."

A choking sound broke from Gray's throat as he caught a flash of her floral, lacy bra.

"Idiot!" Gray exclaimed, having the unusual fate of scolding someone else for undressing. "Wh- what do you think you're doing?!"

Juvia blinked, the shirt still caught in her grasp as it hung loose around her neck. Gray exhaled in a low breath, kneading his fingers through his hair.

With how regularly they'd been training together, his habit seemed to be unconsciously rubbing off on her.

"Eh, it's fine... Keep it, I guess." Gray muttered, conscious of the colour flooding his own cheeks as he abruptly tore his gaze away.

He scooped up a mouthful of food, hoping that the conversation would peter off there. Yet, Juvia smiled brightly and clasped him by the arm, babbling something about how kind her Gray-sama was.

He brushed off the compliment, sheepish.

It was no big deal. It seemed to make her happy. Besides, it's not like he was especially attached to his clothes. It was a small price to pay.

.

From then on Juvia seemed to take their conversation as an open invitation to using his wardrobe.

On cold nights, when he turned down another offer to share beds, she would find warmth in one of his thick coats. Whenever they were separated by a particularly long mission, he would always find a shirt missing from his closet or his pack; one that Juvia was undoubtedly planning to snuggle up with in his absence.

He certainly preferred it over the weird dolls she had made of him.

Over time, a problem began to arise. Gray was starting to run out of clothes to wear… Though, not in the way he'd grown accustomed.

There had been many occasions on a mission where Gray had left behind a jacket, or pair of pants, unknowingly shucking out of them while in the midst of battle.

At the Guild Hall, with how often Natsu would get on his nerves, or the rest of Fairy Tail started acting up; Gray would always find himself ready for a fight. Which, in his cause, usually meant stripping.

It didn't bother him too much to retrieve a shirt from Fairy Tail, but missions were an entirely different story. By the time he registered the open-air lashing against his bare skin, his clothes were laying forgotten in a distant town.

Needless to stay, a noticeable chunk of his earnings went towards restocking his wardrobe.

This time, however, he hadn't actually lost any of his clothes.

He knew where most of them had gone; often hanging in plain sight, draped beneath waves of soft blue hair. If Gray ever wanted to get any of them back, it would be as simple as taking them.

At least, he had thought.

After finding his room barren, Gray had plucked a shirt conspicuously out of a pile clean laundry, sliding his arms into the sleeves.

The moment his head slipped through, his senses were overcome by a distinct, lingering fragrance hanging onto the collar.

The shirt smelt of shampoo, of rainwater against warm earth, of sweat from long days outside training. The odours perhaps not especially pleasant on their own, but mingling together they created a familiar, dizzying aroma.

Juvia.

Unconsciously, Gray had pulled the shirt closer, drawing deep breaths.

He caught himself with a start, shaking his head.

Gripping the fabric between his fingers, Gray studied the shirt with a frown. _Weird,_ he thought, before tossing the it back with a shrug. _Must still be dirty._

He switched out the shirt out for another. Yet, the problem persisted.

It wasn't long before Gray realised that, after borrowing his clothes, Juvia's scent now seemed to cling to everything he owned, wafting through his nose and enveloping his entire being.

It was difficult enough to ignore when she flung herself at him, the aroma permeating from her hair and body.

Now, it hung around his neck constantly as he went about his day. Completing jobs, or hanging out at the guild, Gray was overcome by the sense of being wrapped in Juvia's arms.

It wasn't that he disliked the scent. It actually brought him a familiar sense of comfort, one he had tied to the home they shared together.

It sparked a warm tingle up the curve of his spine. It was pleasant.

But it was also distracting.

He got the impression that this change hadn't been missed by the rest of Fairy Tail either, particularly those with the keen senses of a Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel watched him with a suspicious glare as he approached, a growl rumbling in his throat. Wendy suddenly became wide-eyed and red, struggling to maintain eye contact as she babbled. Natsu... Natsu remained mostly the same; challenging him to a fight in a loud, obnoxious voice.

That much was refreshing, at least.

Though, as Erza, Mira-chan and Lucy all eyed him with knowing smirks, Gray was half-tempted to freeze his entire wardrobe in a block of ice.

He pushed the thought aside, knowing it may upset Juvia.

Still, if he ever wanted to get anything done, he needed to keep his head from swimming. He needed to do something.

It wouldn't bother him to walk through Fiore in only his underwear; it wasn't like he hadn't before. But that probably wouldn't do the Guild's already infamous image any favours.

_Screw it,_ Gray decided, defiantly slipping his shirt off and onto the Guild floor. He drew a steady breath, his head no longer swimming, his thoughts no longer scrambled by the scent. _Ah, that's better._

"Gray-sama!"

A familiar weight and warmth clasping at his arm, their unique aroma soon carrying over.

_Shit,_ he thought.

There was no escaping it.


End file.
